


Plagued By Family

by milliej_child_of_hades



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliej_child_of_hades/pseuds/milliej_child_of_hades
Summary: When Hawkmoth's newest plan could have double the rewards or double the trouble, will Ladybug and Chat Noir finally unmask their true selves to save the day?





	Plagued By Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is was my first story ever! I know, exciting right? We weren't entirely sure what Mama Agreste's maiden name was, so we made it up because they sound pretty, like her. If you do know them, feel free to leave them in the comments. Cheers!

They were here. Adrien, who was at a photoshoot, hadn't remembered his cousins at all from his childhood. But Gabriel Agreste had observed the ingenuity that was those two little girls. With luggage in tow, the girls were ushered into the mansion.

Sian & Daria Fontille looked more like their aunt Adaline than their own mother. Sian had Ada's soft, glowing smile although she had brunette ringlets that cascaded down to her waist. Daria's golden waves and strikingly green eyes resembled that of her cousin's. Both of the girls held themselves gracefully and regally like ballerinas, which Daria was.

Whilst alike in appearance, the girls lived completely different lives. Sian studied anything related to academia and had become fluent in multiple languages, while Daria preferred to study dance, drama and media.

Gabriel had bought the twins to live in a wing of the mansion unbeknownst to Adrien. Gabriel had brought the girls here, because of their combined interest in design, so that they could become his protégées.

"Welcome to your suites," he flourished with his hand, pushing open the double doors to a lavish apartment, "the door from the kitchen will exit out to the garden and back gate of the estate. In the kitchen are your briefing files and school portfolios, your alarms are both set to 6am."

After leaving the Fontille's to unpack and read up on what they're meant to do, Gabriel reread through his miraculous book, searching for the finite detail that he needed. Ah, multiple akumas, one Hawkmoth from the 14th Century had tried to akumatise multiple people. The man unfortunately could only transform those of his own family, his relatives, but Gabriel was unsure if he could summon enough power to perform such a feat.

"Nooroo! Dark wings rise!"

With a lavish sweep, the papillon- themed window started to peek slowly out from under its metal curtain. White butterflies started to flutter around excitedly, anxious to cause trouble out on the streets of Paris. Now, my flurrisome akumas, we must enact the plan before that meddlesome Ladybug and Chat Noir can intervene, Hawkmoth sighed as he reviewed his plan to steal the miraculous'.

"Time for some new players in the game, fly my little akumas, create the downfall of Ladybug and Chat Noir"

Hawkmoth enclosed two white butterflies in his hands releasing them as glimmering golden akumas. The little golden creatures flit and fluttered through the wall-sized window of the hidden room, flying daintily towards the gardens of the Agreste estate.

It had only taken a short matter of time for the akumas to latch onto the Fontille twins, Sian's glasses and Daria's anklet. Hawkmoth eyes became encased in a bright violet light with holographs of the girls, as if they were standing right there.

"Hello, uncle, we read your briefing packages and I'm ready for my task," Sian had a scarlet mask forming around her eyes. In an instant, her blue sweater and jeans had transformed into a black and purple leotrard nearly invisible by the large cloak surging around her.

"Go, my dear Shroudelle, and keep watch on our friend, Ladybug," Hawkmoth grinned as he watched his new villain leapt over the terraces of Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> Not too sure about the name Shroudelle, if you have any creative names/costume/abilities for Daria, feel free to leave them in the review. I promise the next chapter will be more active.


End file.
